Warcraft 4: Las Crónicas de Maya
by CiberXavi
Summary: Zann un joven espadachín esclavo de los piratas BlackWater, descubre en la playa a una joven maga llamada Maya, lo que no sabía era que ese día su vida cambiaría por completo, y la amistad forjada con la hechicera los llevaría a ambos a vivir una aventura
1. Lo que al agua trajo

**Capitulo Uno**

**Parte 1**

"**LO QUE EL AGUA TRAJO"**

"Booty Bay", es una extensa ciudad que reposa al refugio de una pequeña ladera montañosa alrededor de un gran lago azul al sur de Stranglethorn Vale. Su puerto ofrece todas las facilidades posibles para los viajeros que quieran realizar la travesía intercontinental desde Azeroth a Kalimdor a donde se puede desembarcar si se hace uso de la línea marítima que desemboca en Ratchet. La pequeña ciudad de madera flotante, Gobernada por Piratas, es un sitio muy frecuentado para aquellos que viven en la clandestinidad, y uno de los lugares más recónditos y lejanos de todo Azeroth populares de Azeroth., un lugar sin Ley y sin Dios.

-Te falto limpiar aquí…- musito un gran y sucio hombre sentado en un banquillo alto dentro un bar que él, así como todos los piratas del lugar frecuentaban.

-…Si, señor- contesto de mala gana, un joven moreno claro de cabellos negros despeinados, encontrándose de rodillas restregando el piso con un trapo viejo y sucio, molestándose aun mas por el escupitajo a intención que el pirata arrojo al piso recién limpio ante las burlas de todos los que a su alrededor se congregaban.

-Deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo mocoso- volvió a vociferar el viejo y gordo pirata mientras veía al chico limpiar el lugar, mientras que este escondió una mueca de molestia en sus labios.

El Pirata levanto la copa del mostrador del bar y bebió otro trago hasta el fondo empapando el cuello de su camisa entreabierta y parte de su pecho con el líquido derramado. Un par de gotas cayeron en su rostro también, limpiándoselo con la manga de su camisa gris.

Las puertas del bar se abrieron en par y un hombre alto, delgado, de hombros cortos con un abrigo de tela roja con chaparreras de gomas negras se acercó al joven, lo miro de reojo, como si lo conociera mientras que este la devolvió la mirada con estoica indiferencia.

-Buenos días, Zann- le dijo con un tono de malicia en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres, Dick?- le respondió de mala gana el chico.

-Deberías tener más cuidado a la hora de elegir tu tono de voz, muchacho…- le advirtió mientras continuaba su camino hasta la barra del bar y tomaba una botella de cerveza de cebada y la abría con los dientes semipodridos que tenía.

El joven Zann levanto un poco la vista para mirarlo, el sombrero de punta negro típico de los piratas Black Waters, lo cual demostraba su posición en la banda. –…O podría enviarte a alimentar a los jabalíes, llevan mucho tiempo sin verte- afirmó mientras bajaba la mirada, los ojos de ambos se cruzaban.

-Jeje!, los jabalíes… buena esa jefe- contesto el pirata que hace instantes molestaba al joven, pero sus palabras no encontraron respuesta, puesto que el pirata en jefe miraba a su joven sirviente.

Al ver esos ojos negros, el pirata no resistió la tentación de propinarle una patada a pleno rostro arrojándolo al suelo medio húmedo ante una pequeña ovación del grupo de piratas que le rodeaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, con nosotros Zann?-

Luego de unas expresiones de dolor contesto. –tres años, 5 meses y 29 días… Pero quien los cuenta!- contesto rezagado el joven.

-Así es…- afirmó. –Y después de todo ese tiempo, todavía no aprendes…- decía para luego darle otra patada cuando se ponía de rodillas, en el mismo sitio, arrojándolo al suelo de nuevo. –A nunca mirarme de esa forma- volvió a decir mientras acercaba su rostro, lleno de arrugas y cicatrices pequeñas y longitudinales, sobre él. Casi de inmediato el chico alzo la vista para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro del pirata, con la misma mirada de antes.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?- exclamo enseñando la característica mueca de un pirata desquiciado.

-Si…- contesto el chico. -…Eres realmente feo- dijo.

Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió el lugar, mientras el grupo de piratas y unos que otros visitantes curiosos observaban, luego se produjo una risa desbordante de todos los presentes al escuchar al muchacho y darle la razón en sus mentes al ver primero la fea y vieja cara del pirata. Incluso su compañero que bebía ávidamente trató de ocultar lo mas pudo la risa pensando en las consecuencias de tal acto.

El pirata Dick, alzó la vista de nuevo al aire, y luego alrededor observando uno por uno a los presentes, con ojos afilados y llenos de furia, como una advertencia, las risas se desvanecieron poco a poco y cada quien volvió a lo que hacía. Incluso el mismo joven se unió brevemente al jolgorio de risas que se había armado, y aunque el pirata tenía grandes deseos descargarse, tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Así que dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes voltear e indicar con señales de su rostro a su cámara y subordinado lo que debía hacer, se retiro.

Más tarde, en un callejón oscuro y lejos del bar, un grupo de piratas liderados por el camarada de Dick propinaron una buena paliza al desafiante muchacho dejándolo tirado en el suelo, adolorido y lleno de magulladuras y hematomas. Después de un par de minutos el grupo de piratas se retiraba mientras el viejo gordo pirata que molestaba al joven Zann se acercaba y le arrojaba en la cabeza un cubo de madera vacío.

-Por listillo, ahora te toca dar de beber a los jabalíes, y estos llevaban bastante sin probar- dijo mientras el joven se recobraba lentamente de la golpiza. –Espero que tengas la misma cantidad de dedos por la noche Ha ha ha- dijo esto último riéndose a carcajadas y retirándose.

El joven se recobraba y ponía de pie nuevamente mientras tomaba el balde. –Maldito gordo cabrón…- alcanzó a maldecir mientras emprendía rumbo a la playa con un brazo sobre su costado adolorido.

Después de caminar un par de kilómetros, el joven Zann, después de atravesar el bosque y las colinas que rodeaban Booty Bay finalmente llegó al pozo de agua del que siempre traía para dar de beber a las mascotas del pirata Dick, de quien fue la idea de excavar un pozo tan lejano, solo para fastidiar al muchacho que luego de 8 años de servidumbre ya se había acostumbrado.

-Bueno, tengo que ver el lado positivo- se decía a sí mismo con ánimo, olvidando de momentos el enorme odio que sintiera por aquella banda de piratas, mientras que llegaba al lugar y arrojaba el cubo al fondo del pozo. –El cielo es azul, los pájaros cantan…- balbuceo mientras sacaba el pesado cubo y depositaba el líquido en otro cubo más grande para llevar cuando sintió un vendaval de viento que pesaba. –…y el viento sopla- terminó de decir.

De pronto ese ligero vendaval se convirtió en un ventarrón muy fuerte, Zann se cubrió los ojos con las mangas grises de su camisa para evitar la tierra, y en un descuido soltó el balde de madera del pozo el cual salió despedido por los aires.

-Demonios- dijo, maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras corría tras el balde para terminar su trabajo los más rápido posible, pero el ventarrón no paraba y el no podía echar carrera muy rápido porque el viento lo empujaba amenazándolo con tirar sobre el suelo pastoso y semirocoso. Continuo persiguiendo el objeto que se perdió entre los arboles de una pequeña colina que pasaba el pozo, mientras que preguntaba ¿Qué viento tan extraño?. Cuando acordó, estaba ante el enorme paisaje de Playa salvaje y el gran océano de Azeroth ocupando todo el horizonte.

-Vaya, me había olvidado de este lugar- murmuró con intriga. Metros más adelante percibió el elusivo balde, corrió hasta donde yacía en medio de la arena y rodeado por los caparazones y conchas entre algunas rocas. –Ya te tengo- dijo mientras lo tomaba.

Entonces de pronto, capto un extraño olor, era rico y suave, como el de un perfume. Siguió su rastro hasta detrás de una gran roca que se encontraba frente a él, asomó la cabeza sobre ella y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

A un par de metros cerca de donde las olas bañaban la arena, una joven de aprox. 16 años, piel clara y cabello castaño claro y liso que le llegaba hasta la espalda, con ojos azul rubí, vestida con chaleco rojo de bordes dorados en los hombros sobre una blusa blanca de mangas largas hasta las muñecas.

-Pero que demo…?- balbuceó el joven Zann, acercándose para verla mejor. Tenía además de lo mencionado lo que parecía un vestido rojo como el chaleco y de bordes dorados también sobre un vestido blanco corto como su blusa y unas largas botas de cuero rojizas que le llegaban hasta los muslos.

A su alrededor habían muchos restos de madera, como los de alguna clase de naufragio. Cautelosamente se acercó hasta ella y la observo desde distintos ángulos, no se movía y aparentemente no respiraba, tomo entonces una pequeña vara que estaba a sus pies y empezó a picarla. Después de unos segundos sin tener respuestas alzo un momento la cabeza para ver la orilla, y los restos de un bote estrellados contra un grupo de rocas.

Continuo tocando su blanca piel, hasta que…

COF! COF! COF!

Luego de picar con algo de fuerza a su cuello, el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció y casi parecía dar un brinco mientras tosía estrepitosamente expulsando toda el agua que tenía en la garganta, Zann cayó de espaldas alzando el torso y arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás, cuando la joven desvío la cabeza hacia él y con gran fuerza tosió en su dirección, Zann sintió como algo le pegaba en la mejilla, luego de la sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era un ostión.

-Arg, mi garganta…- se quejaba la joven de piel clara mientras se frotaba el cuello para aliviar un poco su dolor. -…duele!- exclamó. Mientras el chico se quitaba el ostión de la mejilla y lo arrojaba al suelo.

La joven lo miró, y luego se inclino para ver el ostión, agarrándolo con una mano y luego encorvarse.

-Siento la molestia, esta cosa casi me mata…- explicaba al joven que tenía enfrente mientras sonreía inocentemente y se frotaba la cabeza. –Gracias por salvarme la vida-

-…Esto, no hay de que.- dijo Zann. –Supongo que se metió dentro cuando caíste al agua-

-Es que… bueno…- balbucea de forma nerviosa como si se estuviera avergonzada, intrigando al chico.

Y es que en realidad, para empezar si tenía razón con lo del naufragio, pero la verdad es que ella… en realidad había escapado en un bote salvavidas, y justamente esa mañana había llegado a la costa, pero no supo dirigir bien los remos y choco contra las rocas, luego de horas y horas de navegar por el mar tenía hambre… mucha hambre!. Luego de dar unos pasos vio el "ostión" , había recordado que se esas cosas se pueden comer, pero por desgracia aspiro con fuerza y toda la concha se le metió a la garganta.

-…eso fue hace unos minutos, y es lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme, luego apareciste para salvarme, y te estoy muy agradecida-

-De acuerdo…- balbuceaba dando poco crédito a la disparatada situación que casi la mata. –Supongo que para casi ahogarte al intentar comer ostiones, me dice que no eres de por aquí- respondió Zann. –¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Maya, encantada!- dijo con una sonrisa inocente nuevamente.

-Bueno, pues mi nombre es Zann- extendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Zann- agradeciendo el gesto. – ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunta Zann.

-De un lugar muy al norte que… no recuerdo…?- dice ella un poco preocupada. -

-Estas muy lejos de casa extranjera- añade Zann.

-La verdad… es que no recuerdo nada- dice Maya-

– ¿Y qué estáis haciendo tan al sur del continente?-

-Eso sí recuerdo, me encontraba en Isla Jaguero, más al sur… estaba investigando algo que… tampoco recuerdo-

-Wow!- contesto con sarcasmo. –Debes haberte golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza para no recordar nada-

-Oye… recuerdo quien soy, al menos eso es algo- se defendió con una expresión de inocencia. –Y ahora que recuerdo…- murmuró.

Entonces se puso de pie y corrió hasta un montón de rocas, recogiendo detrás de ellas un bolsón verde de tela gruesa con bordes dorados y en relieve, se la colgó y luego continuo escarbando entre los restos de madera con impaciencia.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?- pregunta Zann.

-Esto!- dijo ella llevándose algo a la cabeza.

-¿Un sombrero?- interrogó el joven, al ver ese sombrero rojo de forma cónica con la punta caída y los bordes encima de sus ojos seccionados dejando una escotadura.

-Eres una bruja-

Una oreja de la joven se estremeció al recibir el sonido de la palabra y luego volteó hacia él. –¡No soy una bruja!- exclamo con fuerza y los brazos pegados al cuerpo de forma graciosa. –Soy una Maga-

-Oye! Oye! Tranquila!- dijo el joven pelinegro tratando de calmarla aunque riendo por dentro al ver esa expresión tan infantil de enfado.

Notando esto, con un simple hechizo apunto una varita, que saco rápidamente de su bolsón, a los pies del chico y rápidamente la arena se congelo e hizo que el joven resbalara cómicamente y se golpeara la cabeza.

-Auch! Eso dolió- se quejó Zann.

-Volviendo a lo mío, supongo que eres de por aquí no?- dijo Maya. –Sabes si hay algún pueblo por aquí cerca-

-Sí, pero no creo que quieras ir ahí- dijo Zann mientras se ponía de pie frotándose la cabeza. –O mierda…- susurró luego de recordar lo que tenía que hacer. –Tengo que irme- dijo rápido mientras corría de regreso al pozo con el balde de madera.

-¡Oye Espera! - dijo Maya corriendo tras de él.

Zann continuo corriendo olvidándose de dar la dirección a la muchacha que iba detrás suyo a buena distancia.

-¡No me dejes aquí!- suplicó.

-_Diablos!, no quiero llevar a ese lugar…-_ pensó, recordando de donde venía. – _Debo perderla- _se dijo.

Y empezó entonces a correr más rápido, a dar giros en cada árbol y a saltar sobre árboles para despistarla, cada vez que hacia una jugada parecía dejarla atrás cada vez más, hasta que finalmente no la vio más, asegurándose de no volver a toparse con ella, Zann regresó al pozo y cargó toda el agua que necesitaba, poniendo rumbo hacia Bahía del Botín, y hacia ese grupo de piratas.

Pero mientras caminaba no podía evitar recordar a esa muchacha, a simple vista parecía una buena persona, pero desde que hablo, supo que era una joven realmente inocente, lo cual sería una gran desventaja para ella, en algunas ocasiones se había topado con magos y hechiceras en sus tres años en Booty Bay, pero incluso ellos evitaban alejarse demasiado de los muelles, -_Es mejor ella andar perdida que dar pasearse por un pueblo de piratas_- pensó.

Finalmente divisó la entrada de la ciudad, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la granja de Dick el pirata Black Water donde tenía a sus cerdos jabalíes, unas enormes bestias que tenían más estomago que cerebro, estaban alrededor de un corral ya viejo a la sombra de un tejado de paja detrás del bar donde frecuentaba, y entonces empezó a vaciar el contenido en las canaletas de los animales.

-¿Qué lindas bestias?, ¿son tuyas?-

Zann volteo rápidamente al reconocer la voz y ahí estaba. La joven Maya parada detrás suyo, ahora frente a él, saludándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Si tú estabas…?- decía Zann balbuceando muchas preguntas.

-Me parecía extraño que intentaras perderme…- dijo ella, con la varita en su mano. – ¡Este lugar no luce tan mal!- dijo con gran optimismo.

-¿Cómo me seguiste?- preguntó con intriga. –Si me fije y no estabas a mi espaldas-

-Me hice invisible, tonto- le respondió, explicándole que cuando lo había perdido recordó que murmuraba algo acerca de un pozo, tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo, y minutos después encontrarlo a él.

-…Así que me volví invisible y te seguí hasta aquí-

-_Rayos! Olvide que las brujas podían hacer eso_- pensó.

-¡No soy una bruja!- gritó Maya.

-Pero cómo…- murmuraba con incredulidad.

De pronto ambos escucharon el ruido de unos cuantos pasos, y un segundo después aparecio desde la esquina un pirata, que obviamente eran de Dick.

-Maldición…- dijo Zann.

-Oh!, Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo el pirata. – ¡Muchachos miren!, Zann trajo una chica-

Tan pronto como aviso a los demás, ambos jóvenes se vieron rodeados por una pared de piratas quienes los veían con reojo, más que todo a la joven.

-Hola!-

-No es necesario que les saludes, ya estás aquí- le susurró.

-¿Qué pasa Zann? Deja que la muchacha se exprese- dijo uno de los piratas.

-Es verdad- añadió Maya sin notar de la expresión sarcástica de ambos.

Entonces el joven comenzó a sentir los pasos de alguien grande acercándose, por experiencia sabía de quien se trataba.

-Jefe Cho!- dijo unos de los piratas. El mismo que en el bar molestaba al joven se abría paso entre sus camaradas para ver a la nueva chica en el pueblo.

-Pero que preciosura traes aquí muchacho- dijo el gordo pirata. –No me dirás que es tú novia- dijo en tono de burla.

-No! Solo lo seguía para encontrar este pueblo-

-Con que una forastera- respondió él. Examinando detenidamente a la chica de pies a cabeza. Su rostro, sus senos y sus caderas, como todo un pervertido.

-Ese hombre empieza a ponerme nerviosa- le susurró Maya a Zann.

-Cuántos años tienes, chiquita- le pregunto nuevamente.

-Dieciséis-

-Que "pequeña" eres!- exclamo. –Vuelve cuando tengas dieciocho-

-A qué se refiere?- pregunto ella al joven.

-Este… bueno… tu sabes- contesto dubitativo.

Entonces Maya luego pensar de forma un tanto "sucia" comprendió, cosa que la molesto un poco, y sin hace mucho ruido apunto con su varita hacia sus pantalones, de inmediato estos cayeron al suelo al desabrocharse la hebilla de la nada, revelando una ropa interior "muy vergonzosa".

-Jefe Cho, acaso esos son "ositos pandaren"- dijo uno de sus camaradas al ver el impreso en las trusas.

-Qué?- pregunto el pirata para luego darse cuenta de que estaba en chones.

Todos los que acompañaban se rieron un poquito sabiendo de quien se burlarían, pero fue Zann quien estallo a carcajadas.

-No crees que estas algo "grande" para eso- decían Zann entre carcajadas, seguidas de las de Maya.

El pirata enrojeció de vergüenza. –Qué risa! que risa!... me duele!- decía Zann mientras se agarraba del estomago solo de pensar en las trusas, mientras que Maya daba palmadas a sus piernas mientras descargaba sus risas.

-YO TE DARÉ ALGO DE QUE REIRTE- exclamo el pirata quien luego saco su arma del cinturón, disparo contra el hombro del joven quien cayó de espaldas al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de Maya.

-Zann…!- exclamo preocupada la joven quien ya se ponía de rodillas a su lado viendo la herida que rebalsaba hilos de sangre.

El pirata solo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa la escena. Luego de eso Maya se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él.

-Eso no fue nada amable!-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió en tono burlón. Pero Maya ya no se reía, y solo mostraba una expresión seria. –Tienes algo conmigo, mocosa!- dijo él mientras le apuntaba.

-Espera! Ella no te hizo nada-

-Silenció inútil!- le grito.

Entonces Maya apunto con su varita hacia él, y el arma salió disparada de su mano hacia la joven quien la atrapa con la izquierda enfureciendo al pirata.

-Voy a hacerte chillar perra!-

Pero antes de poder siquiera acercase, un movimiento hacia de su varita hizo que cayera de espaldas violentamente ante la mirada atónita de los otros.

-¡Que están esperando, atrápenla!- les dijo a todos.

El grupo se arrojo sobre ella, entonces Maya tomando con los dos brazos juntos su vara y recitando un hechizo en voz baja levitó al grupo de piratas y los arrojó al agua como si fueran sacos de arena.

El pirata Cho sorprendido por esto, se puso de pie y huyó. Maya no lo persiguió, pues su preocupación estaba con la herida que había recibido el joven Zann, se arrodilló una vez más a su lado y comprobó de nuevo el agujero de bala.

-Estoy bien, no te culpes-

-Espera, tengo algo aquí que te hará sentir mejor- dijo mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas de su bolsón.

Finalmente sacó un largo tubo con un corcho y un líquido verde en su interior. –Eso es… una poción de curación- dijo Zann. –Bebe, te sentirás mejor- le dijo con amabilidad luego de destaparlo.

El joven bebió y pronto se sintió mucho mejor. Incluso los golpes y moretones de la paliza de esta mañana se curaron mágicamente, entonces ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Son bastantes costosas por aquí, intente tomar una de esas una vez y me fue fatal- dijo Zann.

-Qué raro, tal vez haya sido una poción mal preparada- agregó maya.

-Me refiero a la golpiza que me dieron por tomarla de su depósito- aclaró el joven.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo ella. – ¡Pero robar es malo!- le dijo con certeza.

-En Bahía del Botín, esa palabra no existe- aclaró. –…Esto, gracias por tu ayuda-

-¡De nada!-

-Ahora te pido por favor, que abandones este lugar- le advirtió. –Esos piratas que atacaste, son miembros de la banda Black Water, podrías estar en grave peligro por eso-

-Este lugar parece peligroso- dijo ella. –Por qué no te marchas de aquí-

-Es un asunto complicado- explico.

Mas tardé, ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco alrededor de una pequeña fuente de madera, en lo que parecía ser una plaza.

–El pirata al cual sirvo, se llama Dick, cara cortada, por las cicatrices, soy espadachín y discípulo del Maestro Buzan-

-¡¿Buzan?- cuestiono Maya. –Te refieres a Buzan, el líder de la guardia de acero de Stormwind-

-Así es… Un día atrapó a Dick y sus piratas traficando con ron, Dick logro escapar pero sus hombres fueron atrapados y encarcelados, esto le costó mucho dinero a ese pirata, días más tarde, el hijo mayor de mi maestro Buzan, Bohater… fue asesinado-

-Eso es terrible- dijo Maya con pena.

-No sé como él o sus hombres lograron entrar a la ciudad y matar a su hijo, pero Dick le advirtió que si obtenía devuelta su dinero, la vida de su segundo hijo y la de su esposa estarían en peligro- dijo Zann. –Mi maestro, a pesar de que amaba su familia no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante un pirata de mala muerte como Dick, en ese entonces yo era su discípulo, aunque veía la firme decisión de mi maestro, sabía que en el fondo sufría por pensar en la seguridad de su familia-

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Maya.

-El segundo caballero, al mando de la guardia de acero, Sirius Stellhood, me habló de un trato que podría realizar con el jefe pirata-

-¿Qué trato?-

-Trabajar para los piratas Blackwater durante 4 años, era lo suficiente para pagar la deuda- explico. –Me despido de mi maestro con una carta, y sellamos el trato en secreto… le dije al Sr. Sirius que le dijera a mi maestro que estaría bien, tenía 14 años entonces, me faltaban otros 4 años para convertirme oficialmente en un caballero de la guardia. Todavía me faltan otros 6 meses para acabar con esto-

Termino de explicar con la cabeza inclinada. Cuando alzo la mirada vio los ojos de Maya llenos de lágrimas cristalinas y una expresión de tristeza graciosa con los puños cerrados sobre su pecho.

-Es realmente conmovedor…- dijo con la voz acongojada y abrazándole.

La expresión del muchacho no podía ser más que la de una total sorpresa mientras las lágrimas de ella empapaban su ropa. –Eres tan noble y tierno-

–Oye! Oye! Espera, me estas avergonzando…- decía con vergüenza.

Minutos después, luego de limpiarse las lágrimas y de volver a lucir de nuevo esa su ya característica sonrisa le dijo que era una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido hoy.

–Eres muy rara, sabes?- dijo él. –En este violento mundo, es poco común encontrar personas como tú, pero me agradas-

-Yo digo lo mismo- dijo ella.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Zann levanto la mano y le señalo una dirección hacia el norte. –La salida del pueblo se encuentra recto en esa dirección- explico.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- dijo Maya

-Es por tu bien, además no puedo irme, debo cumplir con el trato que selle con esos piratas-

-Eres demasiado bueno para tener que pasar por todo esto-

-…En verdad no lo soy-

De repente, a lo lejos Zann vio como una multitud de hombres iban hacia ellos.

-Tienes que irte, ahora!- le dijo.

-Pero… -

-¡HAS OIDO ALGO DE LO QUE HE DICHO!- le gritó molesto, en un intento por hacerla entender, sintiendo culpable al ver la expresión de miedo que aparecía en su rostro. –VETE!, AHORA!- le gritó con rudeza.

Zann volteó a hacia la calle y vio como los piratas estaban ya muy cerca, tan cerca que tal vez ya la habrían visto, volteo de nuevo para ver a Maya, pero ella ya había desaparecido, pero el joven no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues una voz familiar le habló.

-Dick…- murmuró.

-Hola Zann- dijo el pirata de cara cortada. –Creo que le debes a mi amigo Cho, una disculpa-

El grupo comenzó a rodear al muchacho, cortándole toda ruta de escape, pero él no pensaba escapar, y mientras los puñetazos y patadas de todos ellos golpeaban contra su ser el solo se repetía una y mil veces en su mente "seis meses más".


	2. Una aventura comienza

**Capitulo Uno **

**Parte 2**

En un depósito en los muelles, donde cientos de barcos zarpaban y arribaban, la guarida de Dick y los piratas Blackwater, un depósito lleno de sacos cereales, tablas de madera, y desechos que las naves vertían. En una esquina atado contra un poste de madera estaba Zann, muy golpeado y adolorido, mientras que delante suyo sentada una gran silla de madera a su medida esta Dick, el pirata.

-Te sientes cómodo, Zann-

-Me sentiría más cómodo si te viera con los pantalones abajo- le insulto recordando la divertida escena de esta mañana.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde esa joven maga de la que Cho me hablo?-

-No sé de quién hablas-

Dick hizo señas a un hombre al lado de Zann, el cual entonces lo golpeo con su bota en su mejilla.

-Cabello castaño, ojos azules… Quizá eso te ayude a recordar- dijo refiriéndose al golpe en esto último. –Durante un patrullaje de mis muchachos a la costa salvaje ayer vieron en un barco a la misma joven, de no ser por la tormenta, abríamos saqueado ese bote- explico.

-Pero no es el dinero lo que nos interesa- añadió. –Por la ropa y su edad, diría que es la hija alguna familia noble y rica que pagarían una buena suma por recuperar a su angelito.

Zann lo miró con unos ojos molestos, pero recibió otro golpe por ello y una reclamación de su jefe. –Veo que aun no aprendes a que no debes mirarme con esos ojos- advirtió mientras le ordenaba a su subordinando continuar con el castigo mientras se ponía de pie.

Los golpes vinieron uno tras otro y estabas uno que otro bufido de dolor se escucho de parte del joven.

-Todavía me pregunto hasta el día de hoy, cómo pudiste ser capaz de elegir entregarte en bandeja de plata como garantía de pago del viejo y estúpido de Buzan

-No lo entenderías- afirmo Zann. –Una escoria sin orgullo ni honor como tú no lo entendería de todas formas- contesto recibiendo otro golpe más del hombre a su lado quien le advirtió sobre dirigirse con respecto a su jefe. Pero solo recibió un escupitajo como respuesta.

El pirata a punto de perder el control saco su daga para degollarlo pero el jefe le detuvo. –No desperdicies energía- le dijo a su subordinado. –aun te quedan 6 meses para hacer con él lo que quieras-

-Solo 6 meses…- susurró el joven.

-Sigues creyendo de forma estúpida en eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Zann.

-Nada- dijo el pirata mientras volvía a sentarse. –Normalmente una paliza sería suficiente lección, pero Cho quiere que en verdad sufras…-

Zann lo miró intrigado.

-Y pienso, que tiene razón-

Entonces dos hombres se acercaron y le desataron y llevaron hasta un mesón y apoyaron su mano contra el borde mientras un tercero traía consigo un hacha que Zann observaba con un poco de miedo entendiendo lo que pretendían hacer.

-No te preocupes, Cho hará un colgante con su cuello y podrás verla todos los días- dijo. Mientras veía al joven resistirse. –Espero que trabajar con una sola mano de ahora en adelante te haga mostrarnos un poco de respeto-

Los dos piratas aplicaban más fuerza para inmovilizarlo mientras que el tercero levantaba el arma preparado para cercenar al joven Zann. Finalmente el pirata les dio su aprobación y lanzó el golpe, Zann cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para el dolor.

Pero de repente una gran explosión destrozó la pared y mando a volar al pirata y su hacha hasta el muro de madera atravesándolo y cayendo al agua.

-Qué demonios…!- balbuceo Dick.

Entonces entre el polvo apareció una figura que Zann reconocía…

-Hola a todos- dijo Maya.

-¿Quien es ella?- dijo de uno de los piratas.

-Solo soy una joven maga que vino a ayudar a un amigo…-

-Maya, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-HAS OIDO ALGO DE LO QUE HE DICHO!- le gritó con el mismo tono de voz que él uso antes, causando sorpresa en él, pero luego su expresión seria se volvió amable y alegre.

-Vaya, nos ahorraste la molestia de buscarte- le dijo Dick.

Entonces los hombres del pirata comenzaron a rodearla, pero ella no mostro ni una señal de sorpresa. –Vamos a ganar mucho dinero muchachos- dijo Dick. –Atrápenla!-

-¡Corre Maya!-

-¡No te preocupes Zann!-

La hechicera entonces comenzó a lanzar levitar a los piratas uno por uno y arrojarlos por todas partes, atravesando las paredes de madera de la bodega y cayendo al agua o sobre otras partes del muelle, pero conforme a esto aparecían cada vez más y más, pronto sobrepasaron en número a la hechicera quien se veía rodeada.

-Aun con tu magia, no puedes contra todos nosotros- dijo Dick.

-Es verdad- afirmo ella. –creo que necesito algo de ayuda- dijo mientras unas runas mágicas aparecían frente a ella, entonces Maya apunta con su varita hacia ellas y entonces una corriente de agua del mar entro a la bodega y se apilo sobre la runa y tomo forma.

-¡Un elemental de agua!- dijo Zann.

-Saluden a Aquos- dijo Maya, y entonces el elemental de agua mediano, enseño los puños y comenzó a atacar a los piratas con salvajes puños y chorros de agua, los piratas sacaron espadas, cuchillos y demás, pero estos simplemente atravesaban a la criatura.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto al joven mientras se acercaba a él y se agachaba quemando las ataduras de sus manos y pies con su varita. –Sí- contesto él.

Mientras esto ocurría la mayoría de los hombres de Dick ya habían sido vencidos por el elemental, otro grupo apareció por uno de los aberturas de la pared, entonces maya se levanto y alzo su varita hacia el elemental transformándolo en una ola aplastante que embistió a los piratas sacándoles fuera, estos cayeron pero cuando intentaban levantarse, el agua empapada en sus cuerpos comenzó a congelarse inmovilizándolos.

-Vamos, ¡salgamos de aquí!- dijo Maya mientras intentaba llevarlo fuera, pero Zann no se movía, se encontraba de pie inmóvil. – ¿Qué pasa Zann?

-No puede irse niña- dijo Dick quien había estado observando todo desde su silla. –El tiene un trato con nosotros, y no piensa traicionarlo-

-Así es- recalcó el joven con una expresión seria y resignada. –Zann…- susurro ella.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, Dick saco su arma y apunto a la cabeza de la hechicera, Zann se percató de esto, pero Maya fue más rápido volteando y arrebatándole mágicamente el arma de las manos y arrojándolo mágicamente contra el suelo.

-Zann… hay algo que debo decirte- dijo ella. –El trato, la deuda que supuestamente tienes… no existen-

-¡¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

Entonces Maya saco de su bolsón una bola de cristal en un pedestal dorado. –Este objeto puede almacenar los recuerdos y visiones de una persona, y ahora te mostrará lo que realmente sucede aquí-

Zann aun incrédulo, observo la bola de cristal con curiosidad, entonces esta comenzó a mostrar unas espirales mágicas que formaron una imagen.

_El jefe Cho se encontraba en el bar con su fracción pirata compuesta de tres hombres discutiendo acerca del mal momento que habían pasado a manos de los dos jóvenes._

_-Ese maldito crío, después de hoy nunca más volverá a reírse de mí- _

_-Sí, nunca más- dijo uno de ellos de aspecto ratonil._

_-¿Por qué siempre repites lo que digo? Acaso eres un loro-_

_-Lo siento señor- contesto._

_-Señor, sabe que día es mañana- pregunto._

_-Sí, finaliza el 6 mes del año- dijo el jefe Cho_

_-Es increíble que ese muchacho haya estado 3 años y medio con nosotros- dijo otro de aspecto más serio. –Es tan estúpido…-_

_-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto un tercero que parecía no saber nada al respecto._

_-Es verdad, Jorn es nuevo aquí, todavía no sabe nada del chico- dijo el hombre de aspecto ratonil._

_-Acaso el chico no está con nosotros para pagar la deuda que el capitán de la guardia de acero de Stormwind-_

_-Eres tan estúpido como él- dijo el jefe Cho. –Esa deuda no existe!- _

_-No sea malo conmigo, jefecito- dijo el pirata. –Si me lo explicara lo entendería- _

_-Supongo que te dijeron del cargamento de ron que intentamos introducir en Stormwind hace 3 años y que el capitán de la guardia de acero nos confisco- dijo Cho. _

_-Así es…- _

_-A pesar de que matamos a su hijo mayor el muy bastardo no dejaría de perseguirnos, finalmente logramos un acuerdo con el segundo al mando de la guardia, Sirius Stellhood, a cambio de un favor para el cartel Bonvapor- explico el jefe. –A cambio de ello, el jefe de los Piratas Bloodseek nos perdonaría la deuda- _

_-Ya veo…- dijo el pirata confundido. –Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja, que chico tan estúpido- exclamo._

_Todos los piratas incluyendo su jefe, rieron a carcajadas._

-Grabe esta conversación en mi mente y la guarde en esta bola de cristal, después de ello, encare a esos piratas pero ninguno me termino de explicar lo que planeaban hacer contigo luego de venciera el trato-

El joven estaba en Shock del cual tardó unos segundos en salir, luego se dirigió hacia Dick quien se recobraba del ataque de la maga para encararlo.

-Me mentiste… ¡todos estos años!- dijo.

El pirata simplemente se reía de forma burlona. –Realmente fuiste tan estúpido e inocente para pensar que te dejaríamos ir así como así-

-¿Qué planeaban hacer con él al final?- pregunto Maya.

-Simple, le daría dos opciones- dijo Dick. –Trabajar para el cartel bonvapor… o morir-

El pirata no dejaba de reírse mientras pensaba en todos los años de maltrato, burlas y tareas sucias y humillantes que obligaba al muchacho a realizar, mientras que Zann lo observaba con un gran y profundo odio, tan grande que los puños que apretaban comenzaron a sangrar, había sido vilmente engañado.

-¡DICK!- gritó furioso

Mas piratas aparecieron de todo el cartel esparcido por la ciudad, y se dirigieron hacia ellos, el elemental y Maya se preparaban para atacar, pero Zann se lanzó directo hacia ellos, tomo los sables de dos piratas yacían vencidos en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la muchedumbre que se interponía entre él y Dick, este sonreía esperando ver como sus subordinados lo acababan.

-¡ZANN!- exclamo preocupada la joven mientras lo veía cargar contra la multitud.

Pero el joven Zann para sorpresa de todos comenzó a avanzar entre ellos, cortando uno a uno a los piratas que tenía enfrente solo para abrirse camino entre ellos, dejando asombrados a Maya como al pirata quien luego de ver como atravesaba al muro de piratas se dirigía hacia él.

-Adelante mocoso, crees que puedes conm…- Pero el pirata no termino de decir la frase puesto que fue herido dos veces en el pecho con un rápido ataque cruzado de parte del joven espadachín marcando el cuerpo del pirata con una enorme equis.

-Tu…- balbuceó para luego caer al suelo, su cuerpo yerto yacía frente a Zann quien no dejaba de observarlo impertérrito.

Los otros piratas que habían visto como su líder fue brutalmente asesinado, al ver la expresión en el rostro del joven decidieron retirarse, pronto el lugar quedo tan desierto como un cementerio, sin contar los cuerpos.

Al ver que la batalla había acabado, Maya deshizo a su elemental mascota y se dirigió hasta donde el chico yacía de pie –Zann, ¿Estás bien?-

-…Sí- contesto luego de una pausa.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y la joven hechicera Maya, feliz por una parte, no podía evitar sentir pena por el joven que conoció, y su triste historia, aunque le dijo que estaba bien, ella pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, para el atardecer ella ya se encontraba en la salida del pueblo sola, dio un último vistazo al pueblo dispuesta a marcharse, cuando volteo la vista para marcharse escucho su voz detrás de ella.

-¡Maya!- gritó él, quien ahora traía un atuendo diferente, una armadura de malla ligera desde el torso hasta las piernas con protecciones de cuero en los hombros y en los costados del pecho, encima de una camisa verde, en los costados de la cintura, muslos y piernas con botas y guantes de cuerina, y una camisa verde con una espada larga amarrada a un cinturón

-¡Zann!- dijo ella. – ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor, aunque todavía tengo algunas dudas respecto al asunto…-

-Ya veo- dijo ella.

-Pero hay una que me ha dado curiosidad últimamente- dijo Zann

-Así… ¿Cuál es?- dijo Maya.

-¿Quién eres en verdad?- pregunto el joven. –Porque digo, una maga en un lugar tan lejano… me intriga-

Maya se reía ante la expresión confundida de su amigo, pero al final decidió decirle la verdad.

-Mi nombre es Maya Wingarde, y he comenzado un viaje por Azeroth para cumplir el sueño de mi antiguo mentor Aran Wingarde-

-Ha sí… ¿Y cuál es ese sueño?-

Maya esbozo una sonrisa y dijo.

-Documentar toda la magia y objetos mágicos raros del mundo-

Zann quedo en silencio. -…Vaya- dijo después de una larga pausa

-No sonaste tan impresionado- dijo ella.

-No, lo estoy- respondió a lo que ella mostro un puchero.

Al final ambos se rieron.

-Y que planeas hacer ahora- le pregunto Maya.

-No lo sé…- dijo Zann. –Te dirijes al norte verdad!- pregunto.

-Así es…- contesto. –Existe mucha magia y objetos mágicos por ver- dijo. –Mi viaje apenas acaba de empezar-

-Si vas a enfrentarte a los grandes peligros de este continente, creo que necesitas la ayuda de un espadachín-

-¿Por cierto, de donde sacaste esa espada?- pregunto ella.

-La compré con el dinero de esos piratas- explico. -No será la mejor del mundo, pero me basta- añadio. -Además con esto no pasaremos hambre- decía mientras le enseñaba una gran bolsa de monedas cortesía de los piratas.

-Ha sí…!- dijo ella. –¿Y porque necesitaría la ayuda de uno?- pregunto.

-Haber déjame pensar…- balbuceo siguiéndole el juego. –Qué harás si te topas con un Golem, son inmunes a la magia. O si te encuentras con alguna imponente bestia, o un objeto mágico que repela tus poderes-

Maya se quedo pensativa. –Tienes razón- dijo. –Entonces, ¡QUEDAS CONTRATADO!-

-¿Contratado?- murmuró. –Bueno, Si tú lo dices-

Ambos se miraron fijamente, pensando en este momento, el momento que marcaría el comienzo de una larga y duradera amistad.

-Bueno, entonces vamos… ¡la aventura nos espera!- grito Maya animadamente.

Finalmente la pareja emprendió rumbo a lo desconocido, hacia el salvaje y desolado mundo de Azeroth.

_Continuara…

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola, me estreno en esta sección de Warcraft con una historia que me ha picado por contarla. Espero que les guste, pues tendrá muchos capítulos.**

**Acepto consejos y críticas para mejor mi narración y/o escritura. Esta historia esta ubicada luego del juego, con referencias de este y algunas del nuevo juego World of Warcraft, espero que os guste.  
**

**Nos vemos en el sgte cap. BYE!**


End file.
